Skylights
by DTBSpecialist
Summary: Love was overrated, Toshiro knew that. He'd known that since he was a child, love was an illusion of the mind. Love was a word there for lonely nights to remind people there was some hope for them. Toshiro didn't need love, but he needed her and he found the two were, unfortunately, equivalent. Love was like a skylight- only as clear as it's background. [ToshiroxOC][M for a reason]


_Skylights _

_Chapter One: Ombre  
><em>

_Warning: Mature Content & Spoilers_

_Follows Canon Only… For The Most Part Anyways_

* * *

><p>Toshiro walked along the pavement of the World of the Living feeling a bit ashamed. He was the only one out of his "elite" squad that didn't have a place to stay. Ichigo's closet was occupied, as well as Urahara's shop and there was no way he was going to stay with one of Ichigo's idiot human friends. Of course, Orihime was excluded from that, but he certainly wasn't about to stay with his overwhelming Lieutenant and anyone she considered a friend.<p>

So, there Toshiro was left with nowhere to go. He was beginning to think he was going to have to stay on someone's rooftop. He'd loved the idea of finally getting a mission to carry out and prove he deserved the respect of a Captain, but he obviously hadn't thought things out like he should've.

Toshiro's feet began to hurt and he finally gave in, sitting down along the fence behind him and sighing.

_'I knew I should've thought about this harder.'_ He scolded himself. He closed his eyes and prayed that no one would try and steal him while he slept on the hard fence behind him. _'Watch over me Hyorinmaru.'_ He thought to his loyal Zanpakuto. It was hot and Toshiro couldn't feel any of the breeze making him feel even more uncomfortable.

"Um," He heard a voice before him. His eyes shot open and his hands ritually flew to his waist in search for his weapon. He cursed upon remembering he was in a gigai. Toshiro looked up to see a young girl who had her hand to her mouth, deep blue eyes worried as she looked down on him. "Are you alright?" She asked, her voice quiet. Toshiro nodded.

"I'm fine, thank you." He replied rather coldly.

"M-may I ask why you're sleeping on the fence?" She stuttered. Toshiro sighed, feigning annoyance to try and get the girl to go away.

"Because I _can_." Toshiro said. The girl lowered her warm eyes from Toshiro's cold ones.

"Well," She spoke softly. "If you need somewhere to go then I'm at Karakura High. It's only a short walk from here and I can take you to a motel or something for the night if you need somewhere to stay." Her offer made Toshiro narrow his eyes in thought. She'd be willing to take a stranger somewhere in her car? How stupid could humans be?

As Toshiro further examined the girl he seen she was quite beautiful. A small face, sharp features. A buxom figure and brown hair that faded to blonde at the ends that was kept up in a pink-red bow along with true red lipstick for her plump lips. She turned to leave just as Toshiro began thinking of what the outcome would be if he _didn't_ accept the girls offer.

"Wait!" He called to her, standing. She turned and Toshiro ran to catch up to her, also noticing she was the same height as him. "I would like to take you up on that offer." He said and the girl smiled softly with a nod.

"Thank goodness," She breathed out, continuing to walk alongside Toshiro. "I would've been worried to death had you not came to me. I hate seeing people sitting outside without a place to go." She spoke so softly and her words were so gentle ins stark contrast to most anyone Toshiro knew excluding Captain Unohana, but even _she_ was more forceful than the girl in front of Toshiro. "Oh!" The girl said, her finger shooting up into the air. "I have cheer practice this afternoon. That's why we're going to Karakura High, but I should be done in an hour or so. I'm on the varsity team so it's important that I be there for practice." Toshiro nodded.

"I'm in no position to argue," He stated. "I'm grateful that you're offering to take me to a place where I can sleep and eat." The girl looked at Toshiro and flashed an award-winning smile.

"It's no problem." She said, her smile quickly faded and she bit her lip. "I know this is strange, but would you rather… stay at _my_ house? My mother makes the _best_ food in Karakura! And we have a guest room with a bathroom you can have all to yourself." She exclaimed. "But it's… up to you."

"... Do you just invite random strangers off the street to come stay with you?" Toshiro couldn't hold the question in and he immediately regretted it. The girl gave him a sad look and shook her head.

"No, but… I've been through some things. I used to run away from home a lot and… I know that any of the homeless kids on the street could very well be the kids of the kind people I used to stay with. I would want to help them as they helped me and I guess… I guess that's why I take people in." The girl laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "I'm weird, I know." Toshiro shook his head, slightly surprised she had such pure intention. Most human women only picked up men when they wanted… _something_. She was picking people up only because she wanted to help them.

"No," Toshiro replied. "Thank you for explaining that to me. I can respect your reasons for what you're doing- I can even call them noble to an extent." The girl waved her hand back and forth.

"No, no, no!" She exclaimed. "It's not _near_ noble, it's _right_." The girl kept looking forward as Toshiro stared at her. In the brightness of the sun she was bathed in golden light making the blonde part of her long hair shimmer in it's ponytail and her eyes glistened.

"What's your name?" Toshiro asked her. "I didn't catch it." The girl smiled softly.

"Tora." She responded. "Tora Miyamoto."

'_What an unforgettable name.'_

* * *

><p>Toshiro quickly learned that cheerleading practice wasn't meant to be watched by anyone but other females and the males on the team. Some girls were clad in only shorts and a sports bra. Tora was one of those girls. Her hair swung back and forth as she practiced her moves in her red sports bra and thin black shorts.<p>

When they began tumbling it was even worse, but in a good way. Toshiro felt his hormones sneak up on him as Tora's curves were outlined so well in her form fitting, barely-there clothes that he had to excuse himself to the bathroom to calm down. Once in the bathroom Toshiro sat down on one of the toilets after locking himself in a stall and put his head in his hands.

_'Why do I feel like this?' _He asked himself, confused. Of course he knew the basic explanation. He was a young man seeing many near-naked teenage girls and he was becoming aroused, but it didn't happen when Rangiku tried it. So why was it happening with a stranger? Yes, she was attractive, and sweet, and wife-material, and she had long, pretty hair and- Toshiro caught himself thinking of her once more and he grunted.

"Why the hell does she keep popping up in my mind?" He asked himself again. It was a question that remained in his mind for the rest of the day. When he got back to the gym where the team had been practicing Tora was back in her school uniform with her bag slung over her shoulder. She smiled when she seen Toshiro coming towards her and she motioned for him to follow her. He rushed to catch up to her and when he did they had emerged into the dying light of the day.

Tora took Toshiro to a sleek, black car with tinted windows and nice rims. Tora pulled the keys from her bag and clicked a button, unlocking the door. Both her and Toshiro opened their doors and stepped into the car. Once seated Tora turned on the radio and music began lightly pumping through the speakers.

"So," Tora said as she put the car in reverse. "Are you enrolled in Karakura High? You have on the uniform- and I remember my friend Kida told me there was a kid with white hair at school earlier today. I wasn't there for most of the day, I had a doctor's appointment."

"I see," Toshiro replied. "Actually, I'm not enrolled at Karakura High." He was debating on which lie he should tell her. "I was just coming to visit an old friend but I couldn't get in the school without a uniform." Tora nodded and laughed making a sharp turn.

"Yeah," She said. "When I was in middle school I used to sneak out the backdoor and head to Karakura High just to see my big sister. I remember I could never make it past the gates because the teachers would stand guard there and they _always_ turned me away because I was so short." Toshiro smiled at the girl's previous dilemma. "I hate being short." She complained. "Every day someone asks me-"

"If I'm in grade school!" Toshiro finished for her suddenly excited. Tora's eyes widened and she nodded furiously.

"Exactly!" She shouted. "I _hate_ that question!"

"I mean, isn't it obvious that I'm not in elementary school?!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"The nerve of some people!" Tora huffed and Toshiro slid back down his seat, just noticing he had arched his back and sat up. Tora looked at Toshiro and the two busted out in hysterical laughter. It was the first time Toshiro had laughed like that in a long time and it felt good. As the two calmed down Tora pulled into a driveway and wiped a small tear from her eyes and smiled widely. "Come on," She said, out of breath. Toshiro gazed at the huge house. It was gorgeous; tan on the outside with a peach tree in the yard and a small garden surrounding the perimeter with a large door and a knocker. The windows were large and gold-rimmed.

"Wow…" Toshiro admired. "This is a nice house." It was much nicer than his quarters back in the Soul Society, actually, you couldn't even compare the two. As Toshiro stepped out of the car he offered to take Tora's bags inside and she happily handed them over. The weight almost overwhelmed Toshiro's small body, but he didn't let the strain show on his face as Tora opened the door to her huge home.

As soon as the door opened Toshiro's jaw dropped. It was the nicest home he'd ever seen. Cream walls and off-white carpeting in the living room with leather couches and chairs all in a nice tan color that complimented the colors in the room. There were throw-pillows on the couch that were snow white and added a nice accent to the room along with a large television hanging on the wall.

In the kitchen there was a semi-circle of white counters with black beige tops along with a barstool behind each one. There was a silver fridge and a white stove with four burners in the center of the counters along with a microwave and a coffee maker and some cabinets above. Everything was sparkling clean, and then there was the long set of stairs that led to the next floor. Toshiro was so mesmerised by the house he didn't even notice the female in the kitchen and the two young boys in the living room watching the flat-screen.

"Hey mom," Tora said, kissing her mother on the cheek. The woman's stomach was huge and she held a hand to it as Tora showered her in affections. "How was work?"

"Good, good," Her mother replied. Her blue eyes found themselves locked with Toshiro's turquoise ones. "I see you've brought a friend home?" She asked with a smile on her face. Toshiro seen where Tora got her soft eyes and lighthearted smile from. Her mother shared the same look with her. Toshiro bowed.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, madam." Toshiro introduced himself respectfully and still in awe of the house.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kei Miyamoto." She said with a light laugh. "Are you two dating…? Or…" Tora shook her hands at her mother.

"No, no," She said. "I found him on the fence earlier today. He was almost asleep so I offered to bring him here after cheer practice." Kei's mouth formed an "o" as she nodded.

"Ah, I see, well, we welcome you to our home Toshiro. Make yourself comfortable." The woman said softly.

"Come on," Tora said to Toshiro. "I know that stuff's heavy." Toshiro followed Tora up two flights of stairs all the way to the third floor before the girl in front of him opened the door to her room. When Toshiro entered the room he laughed humorlessly at how typical the girls room was. White walls with pink carpeting and a pink and black zebra print bed with matching pillows. There was a large walk-in closet to the left and a dresser and pink vanity next to her body mirror in the corner of the room. "Just set those bags on the bed." Tora instructed. Toshiro did as he was told and looked around the room, his eyes landing on a sheathed katana with a red-pink hilt.

'_Where the hell did she get something like that from?'_ Toshiro didn't get the chance to answer before he turned to see Tora stripping down to her skivvies in front of him. She threw off her shirt revealing her large assets and Toshiro turned away quickly, blushing.

"W-why didn't you tell me you were going to change?!" He exclaimed. He didn't know why he was more embarrassed than she was.

"Oh, I change in front of everyone." Tora said, as if her habit were normal. "You can look now." Toshiro reluctantly turned to see Tora clad in a pair of pink short-shorts and a red tank top. Her hair was still in it's ponytail only it was slightly messier now. Toshiro was shocked by how she could make such a simple outfit so cute. She shook her head around, loosening her ponytail from her shirt and threw off her shoes in the corner of the room. She grabbed Toshiro's hand and ran out of the room. "I gotta show you where you're gonna be sleeping!" She said.

When Toshiro got to the guest room he almost fainted. The guest room was a room fit for a king. The bedroom was a contemporary bedroom with white walls and carpet along with a wood bed with white bedding. Beside the bed was a white night stand with a back alarm clock and two large white vases in the corner of the room. On the other side was, of course, a white dresser along with a full body mirror and a large plant was sitting in a white vase next to the door leading into the bathroom.

"Are you _sure_ this is the guest room?" Toshiro asked and Tora nodded.

"Yep!" She replied. "The guest bedrooms are the nicest in the whole house cause daddy like 'em to look really good for when family comes over." She explained. "Go ahead and get settled in. Dinner will be ready soon and if you need anything just knock on my door." Toshiro nodded as a sign he understood and Tora backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Toshiro collapsed on the bed, realizing how tired he was for the first time all day. He needed a nap for once. He wasn't worried about Ichigo, Ikkaku, Yumichika and _certainly_ not Rangiku or Rukia. Though they were the females in the group they weren't exactly easy to kill so Toshiro knew he didn't have anything to worry about.

Besides the fact that he couldn't get Tora off his mind.

* * *

><p>Toshiro didn't wake up on his own accord. He could feel someone above him and little whispers floating around the room. As his eyes fluttered open he jumped upon seeing a female and a male examining him and behind him was an older female holding the hand of who he recognized to be one of the little boys on the couch from earlier. Toshiro quickly scooted back against the wall as the two kids above him straightened up. The youngest girl who appeared to be about 13 had light brown hair in a hime cut that extended to her butt; about as long as Tora's ponytail. The boy next to her had blonde hair spiked upwards and it looked as if the poor fellow had gotten into his father's hair gel and started messing around.<p>

"I told you two to stop messing with him." The oldest girl in the back said. She had dark hair in a bob and bangs covering her left eye. Her revealed eye was dark blue and she was paler than everyone in the room. She wore a black shirt with a pair of black leather pants and black pumps with a long, white coat. Something about her looked strange. The boy in her hand had brown, neatly trimmed hair. "Dinners ready." The older girl spoke again and turned to leave the room. "Mina, Hideyo, come on. I'll tell mom and dad if you don't." The girl in front of Tosh- Mina- huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Just because you're older _doesn't _mean you can boss us around, Kazumi. You _are_ still our sister." Kazumi looked back with a serious look on her face.

"That gives me all the more reason to boss you around Mina. Come on and stop being a bad influence on your brother. And stop freaking out our guest." Kazumi smiled slightly at Toshiro, but the latter could only stare at her. There was something so mysterious about her.

"God, she's such a _bitch_." Mina muttered under her breath. She turned to Toshiro and took Hideyo's hand in her own. "Well, I guess we better get down there since she's in a 'I rule the place' mood." Mina's brown eyes found Toshiro and she raised an eyebrow. "Well?" She spoke. "Are you coming or not?" Toshiro nodded and got off the bed.

"Sorry," He apologized. "I was just… stuck in my own thoughts." Mina eyed Toshiro.

"Hey, are you in grade school?" Toshiro felt a twinge of anger at Mina's question but he restrained himself from yelling at her as he would Rangiku or any of his other subordinates.

"No," He said through gritted teeth. "I'm not."

"Oh~! So you must be just be really short like Tora." Toshiro was wishing Mina was Rangiku and they were back in his office. After that Mina had the nerve to laugh at Toshiro's expression.

"You're so mean, Mi-Mi." Hideyo spoke up pulling away from his sister.

"Oh, shut up you little pansy. You're just mad because I'm not being mean to you."

"I'm not a masochist, you are." Toshiro was shocked that these children were using such language around each other- and around guests for that matter! Mina "tch"ed at her brother and continued walking down the stairs. When the three of them reached the dining room their plates were already at their seats.

"Is there a certain place I'm supposed to sit?" Toshiro asked. Tora patted in between her and Kazumi.

"I saved you a seat." Tora said softly. Toshiro nodded a thanks and sat down next to Tora. Everyone had already began eating so Toshiro did to and true to her word, Tora's mother had made the best food Toshiro had ever tasted in Karakura Town, maybe even the Soul Society.

"How is it, Toshiro?" Kei asked with a smile. Toshiro nodded.

"Amazing, I've never tasted something so wonderful in my life." Toshiro said truthfully.

"See? I told you!" Tora said cheerfully. "Oh, Toshiro, have you met my siblings?" Toshiro shook his head. He hadn't been formally introduced to them, anyways. "Well, this is Kazumi, she's the oldest and she's in college. She's going to be a nurse." Kazumi nodded her head, her dark hair moving slightly as she ate some sushi. "And this is my younger sister, Mina. She's the third oldest." Mina glared at her sister.

"You take so much pride in the fact that you're older, don't you?" Mina snapped. Tora smiled even wider.

"And these two cuties are Hideyo and Hideki. They're the youngest and their twins." Both the boys bowed their heads and Toshiro smiled slightly. "And over there beside momma is daddy. He's a big teddy bear." The man next to Kei nodded with a smile.

"I'm Giriko, nice to meet you." Toshiro nodded.

"Likewise. It's nice to meet you all and thank you for letting me stay in your home. I shouldn't be here much longer." Kei waved her hand in the air.

"Oh, don't rush. It's nice having guests around to keep us all tamed." Mina laughed.

"Like we ever do anything anymore." She mumbled. Kei glared at her.

"Shut up Mina." Toshiro was taken aback by how snappy Kei had suddenly gotten. "Ah, Toshiro, will you be going to Karakura High with Tora?" Toshiro nodded.

"For the time being, yes, I will."

"Good," Kei said. "Someone will be there to keep her in line." Tora smiled. "She's almost always in trouble."

"Nu-uh! It's not my fault…" Tora grumbled. "I just can't… focus."

"And you're hyper and argumentative and menacing." Kazumi spoke up. "And-"

"Shut up Kazumi!" Hideki picked up a piece of sushi and flung it across the table at his older sister. Kazumi swatted it away with cat-like reflexes and continued eating as if nothing had happened.

"And you're the devil incarnate." She said to her younger brother. Kei slammed her fork down and glared at her children.

"All of you, quiet!" She shouted. "You know how much I despise arguing at the table." Hideyo nodded.

"Ever since we lived in-" Hideki slammed his hand over his brother's mouth as everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"We have a _guest_, Hideyo." Mina said cautiously. Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-" He began.

"It's nothing." Tora said nervously. "Hideyo's so crazy! I bet he was going to say something like Wonderland!"

_'Then why did you all get so defensive about it?' _Toshiro thought to himself. They were a strange family, but who was Toshiro to complain?


End file.
